Soy tu Angel
by fujika
Summary: luego de un tiempo viviendo juntos las cosas cambien en la vida de Mikael y Rahael.


Tic tac tic tac, era el sonido que hacia el viejo reloj de la esquina, mientras un pequeño de ojos dorados estudiaba en una tarde tranquila de verano, para ser más exactos el pequeño niño solo observaba por la ventana el paisaje, desde hace un rato que había terminado sus deberes.

-Algún anhelo en especial – dijo una vos desconocida al fondo del salón llamando la atención del pequeño

-Uh? Tu quien eres? – frente a sus ojos tenia a un ángel de cabello rojizo y ojos morados que desbordaban alegría

-Acaso eso importa, tu quieres salir a jugar con otros niños no es así? Que dirías tu si yo te saco de esta casa – dijo tendiéndole una mano al niño

-Uh? Lo harías, de verdad me sacaras de aquí – pregunto mientras tomaba su mano bajo el sonido de las campanas del viejo reloj, que marcaba las 12 pm

Bit bit bit bit bit

-Era un sueño – se dijo así mismo mientras apagaba la alarma del despertador un joven de casi 16 años, de cabello azul como el cielo y ojos dorado que llevaba por nombre Mikael, lo cierto era que más que un sueño se sentía como un recuerdo – me hubiera gustado conocerte en ese entonces – pero eso era imposible él y Raphael se conocieron en el colegio de Ángeles, pensaba mientras observaba al ángel que dormía a su lado – lo mejor será preparar el desayuno antes de que se haga más tarde – ya más tarde pensaría en esos sueños tan extraños y frecuentes que estaba teniendo

El joven ángel se dirigió al baño dejando a su compañero durmiendo tranquilamente, no era que este no escuchara la alarma, simplemente sabia que por más que acosara en la mañana a su niño este no estaría de humor para una sesión de "cariñitos", así que prefería soñar con que el si cedía, pronto se escucho la puerta del baño dejando ver al más joven totalmente limpio y con la mente despejada, este se arreglo y salió de la habitación dándole la señal al peli-rojo de que era hora de levantarse.

Mikael pensaba en los sueños mientras preparaba el desayuno tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto el momento en que el mayor entraba a la cocina y le abrazaba suavemente por la espalda.

-Tanto me extrañas – dijo llamando la atención del otro

-Raphael-sama – dijo no muy seguro de donde estaba o de lo que hacía, desde cuando era tan distraído como para no notar la presencia del otro o más importante lo cerca que lo tenia

-Me pregunto qué te tiene tan preocupado como para maltratar a esos pobres e inocentes vegetales – su comentario había logrado que el más joven dirigiera su vista justo abajo donde había estado trabajando en cortar las verduras que ahora parecían una especie de puré – creo que hoy me toca cocinar a mí y a ti poner la mesa – dijo besando la mejilla del chico, logrando que este se sonrojara y asintiera levemente – aunque te hagas el lindo no escaparas de contarme lo que te ocurre –

-No es nada, supongo que estoy nervioso porque hoy comienzan las clases –

-Solo por eso? a mí no puedes mentirme, te conozco detalladamente – dijo guiñándole un ojo al peli-azul tratando de molestarlo pero para su sorpresa este simplemente recostó su cabeza en la espalda del mayor

-Ya te dije que estoy bien solo fue un lindo sueño – le dijo para luego besar la mejilla del mayor y tomar asiento, mientras tanto el ángel de un ala pensaba en lo maravilloso que era el amor

Mientras tanto en la tierra un grupo de jóvenes se dirigía a su primer día de preparatoria, entre ellos se encontraba Yuusuke el joven de cabello azul oscuro y el actual novio de Noelle la pequeña ángel rubia, también estaban los dos mejores amigos de Yuusuke, Natsumi y Silky, quien había sido adoptada por la familia de Noelle.

-Vamos a clases, vamos a clases – cantaba alegre la rubia

-Parece increíble que con sus malas notas lograra ingresar al colegio – comento Natsumi – e igual de increíble que no te preguntaran por tus anteriores estudios Silky –

-Si es como un milagro de un ángel, verdad – dijo el peli-azul feliz de que las chicas lograran ingresar a pesar de los inconvenientes

-Ne Silky estas feliz de asistir a clases – le pregunto la rubia a su nueva hermana a lo que esta simplemente asintió

-Aunque no hable mucho es bastante mona – dijo Saiki a lo que Masaru simplemente asintió

Mientras tanto en el colegio de ángeles los dos profesores más jóvenes se disponían a ver qué materias impartirían es año cada uno.

-Que te gustaría apostar – dijo el peli-rojo al más bajo, ya que habían acordado ver cuál de los dos tendría mas trabajo

-Suponiendo que te hago caso, que tal el aseo y la comida de una semana –

-Como siempre nada divertido, pero si yo gano…. Uhfufu sabes bien que me gusta que me "consientas" –dijo susurrando en el oído del peli-azul

-Creí haberte dicho que te comportes en el colegio Raphael-sama –

-No eres tampoco nada romántico – dijo centrando su vista en la cartelera

Asignaturas Del Colegio De Ángeles 4to nivel

Historia De La Creación = Mikael

Manual Del Buen Ángel = Mikael

Arte = Raphael

Deporte = Misuki

Matemáticas = Kaede

Filosofía = Raphael

Lenguaje y Literatura = Raphael

Idiomas De Ayer y Hoy = Mikael

Comercio = Haruka

Biología, Física y Química= Kaede

Salud y Planificación Familiar = Mikael

Proyecto (Orientación) = Raphael

-Supongo que es un empate – dijo el mayor algo diseccionado, desde cuando Mikael era mejor que él en historia

-No sé de que hablas claramente yo gane todos saben que "proyecto" no es una materia -

-Ya que lo pones así, me parece que los dos perdimos, así que yo hare todo esta semana y tú te concentraras en "consentirme"- dijo desapareciendo del lugar

-Eso no es justo para nada – dijo dirigiéndose a su clase también

Por otro lado en la tierra el grupo de amigo había sido citado en la oficina del director, en donde se encontraba una mujer de unos 28 años de cabello y ojos turquesa.

-Buenos días chicos, déjenme presentarme soy Mishiru Fuji y soy una de las enviadas del cielo, mejor dicho soy un ángel profesora del colegio de ángeles y es mi deber comunicarles que ustedes fueron elegidos para participar en un intercambio entre ambos colegio –

-Un intercambio? – dijeron todos sin poder creerlo

-Y donde queda ese colegio – pregunto Natsumi

-Pues claro que en el cielo – dijo como si fuera lo mas natural

-EL CIELO – gritaron los humanos que estaban en la oficina

-Pues claro y ustedes que esperaban, pero no tienen de que preocuparse ya está todo listo, alojamiento, pasaportes y otros documentos legales, nada es imposible para un ángel –

-Eso significa que iremos al cielo – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Yuusuke, luego de explicarle a la familia de Noelle todo lo ocurrido en el colegio, ya que ese día no tuvieron clases

-Ya veo, pero un intercambio no es algo que le ofrezcan a cualquiera así que deberíamos de aceptar, qué opinas sobre eso mamá - dijo el padre de Noelle

-Bueno no es para siempre y ya que Noelle es un ángel, estudiar en un colegio de Ángeles estaría bien no? – dijo la madre

-Hola soy Miruru, a mi me parece una buena idea, además se tomaron la molestia de arreglar los papeles de todos – dijo feliz la mucama

-No estaría mal probar la sangre de un ángel – dijo Gabriel ganándose una mirada por parte de todos

-Supongo que ya está decidido familia, nos vamos al cielo – dijo mientras todos comenzaban a bailar y a recoger sus cosas

-El cielo, el cielo – canturreaba Noelle

Ya de noche en el cielo se encontraban los jóvenes maestros en su casa

-Oye Raphael notaste que la casa de al frente a cambiado –

-A de ser porque al fin se mudo alguien y al parecer son una familia muy llamativa –

-Si – dijo mientras que pensaba en lo familiar que le parecía la casa

-Ahora que te parece si me "consientes" un rato - dijo mientras apagaba las luces del cuarto con un chasquido


End file.
